


De Lugar Nenhum A Divindade: Minhas 23 Vitimas

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Eu fui um demônio chamado Alice. Agora, eu faço a minha confissão





	De Lugar Nenhum A Divindade: Minhas 23 Vitimas

Eu dou o primeiro passo tocando este papel com a minha pena.

O inferno é um local de desespero mas também de provação. Nada há alem daquele abismo, mas há um infinito a se fazer na última estação.

Os gritos de criminosos e criminosas enchem o ar, e juntos vem os gemidos de cansaço dos demônios. Nos trabalhamos duro e não gostamos de descansar.

Afinal de contas, ele, que você bem sabe quem é, está olhando de cima, observando-nos.

Nós não podemos nos esquecer disso como os humanos esquecem quando pecam.

Mas minha história não é sobre o tempo passado no inferno. Claro, se você for uma dessas sadisticas criaturas que se deleita da dor humana, você estaria lambendo os seus dedos para ler sobre sangue, tripas e ossos quebrados, e sobre o fato que podemos fazer isso com algum pecador de novo e de novo e denovo, mas tristemente para você eu não ofereço este tipo de dor.

Bem, todo problema do mundo começa quando um certo individuo resolve desobedecer ordens. Este caso não foi diferente. Eu fui informado do que Cain fez enquanto jogando pedras num lago. Uma atividade simples e mundana, mas que pelo menos podia ser encerrada rapidamente.

 "O que Cain fez?" eu disse, não acreditando nas palavras do meu interlocutor.

"Ele desapareceu com um de seus soldados. Basicamente sumiu do ar. Ela estava conectada a uma grande fonte de energia quando isso aconteceu, nós estimamos que isso permitiu um feitiço de teleportação de rápida execução."

Fonte de energia pode indicar muita coisa. Quem quer que fosse esse soldado, ela tinha alguma capacidade realmente extraordinaria. Não é o seu ninja japonês que anda pelas paredes, é um monstro em forma de gente. É esse tipo de pessoa que os caras maus colocam ligados á fontes de energia. Porue eles precisam de uma bateria.

Eu continuei a jogar pedras no lago.

"Estimação da localização dele?"

"Já ouviu falar do experimento Kosmos?"

"Humanos tentando criar uma colônia artificial um uma dimensão de bolso. Funcionou. Até demais. Os mundos se fecharam completamente uma vez que formados para evitar a entrada de microorganismos da Terra, mas seus criadores tambem perderam sua localização. Perfeito lugar para ficar lá e não fazer nada e esperar ninguém te encontrar. Mas isso não funciona contra nós."

"Sua confiança nas nossas instituições é admirável."

"Não gosto de elogios. Só me diga o que eu vou ter que fazer."

"Teoricamente, só bater em Cain até  que ele não se mova mais, mas..."

"Mas?"

"O esquadrão dele falhou. Mais exatamente, Gepetto, o alvo deles, ainda está vivo. Mas isso não é mais problema seu ou deles. A direção quer que eles tomem conta de Cain."

Eu me virei para o meu interlocutor com incredulidade.

"Cain pode devastar um continente usando só as garras nuas. O que possivelmente...."

"Acredite neles. Gepetto só era muito esperto. Caim...Não acreditamos que ele tenha planos sólidos. O modo como as coisas aconteceram demonstram impulsividade de Cain, eles terão uma melhor de chance de lidar com isso."

"Impulsivid....Me desculpe, mas o que...Meu Jesus amado, ele ama ela?"

Tudo o que eu não esperava. Caim ter uma síndrome de King Kong.

"Bem, olha, não vamos revelar quem Caim era antes, mas acreditamos mais que ele a odeia. Apenas se preocupe com a captura, e não motivo, ok?"

Algo me dizia que Caim revelaria o motivo para mim de qualquer jeito. Caras maus gostam de fazer longos discursos sobre seus motivos.

"Urgh, ok. Maldito mundo louco."

O mensageiro abriu um pergaminho mostrando onde os soldados de Cain, que agora eram meus, estavam.Meus olhos  capturaram aquelas coordenadas escritas numa linguagem desconhecida para humanos como se fosse o Cálice Sagrado. O mensageiro fechou o pergaminho logo a seguir.

"Boa sorte Eva". disse ele, caminhando em direção ao oeste.

Eu nunca me perguntei de onde vinham esses mensageiros. Eles geralmente tem diferentes aparências, parecem ser de diferentes especies, mas estão sempre vestindo diferentes disfarces. Eu ouvi falar que Jesus podia se parecer com qualquer humano se quisesse, então eu teorizo que eles podem estar relacionados a ele.

Eu parei de jogar pedras e fui em direção á minha casa. Não que eu ia ficar muito tempo lá. Afinal, eu tinha que inspecionar enquanto um bando de mortais tentava matar um demônio. Pelos menos, era o que eu pensava que eles seriam.

Eu abri a porta de madeira sem dificuldade. Assaltantes não eram problema onde eu vivia. É dificil ter um quando você vive no meio do nada em uma região onde pessoas acham que lobisomens vivem. E lobisomens não gostam do gosto de demônios.

"O café da manha está pronto!"

Minha assistente Marie era o que humanos chamariam de "pessoa amável". Do meu ponto de vista, ela era uma irritante caricatura de um sitcom americano sem graça onde risadas eram colocadas no áudio para fazer você rir sem querer.

"Marie, eu não como comida. E  se prepare. Nós vamos ter que trabalhar."

"Seu trabalho envolve fazer feiticaria paea que pessoas possam fazer necessidades e então assitir enquanto elas são impaladas por espadas. Espadas em chamas. Você não realmente trabalha."

Ela gosta de me iriitar também.

"Sabia que o fato de você ter pernas carnosas, peitos, belos olhos azuis, esse cabelo de boneca e esse minivestido atachado ao seu corpo como latex faz você parecer atrativa para humanos mas algo que eu deveria cortar em pedaços para vender ao açougueiro?"

"O quão gráfica é a violência a que nós estamos nos referindo?"

"Olhos com acúcar seriam bons para crianças de 5 anos".

 


End file.
